


Battle

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [24]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Cain is a dick, Fingering, Fist Fights, M/M, Rough Sex, post-fight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain interrupts a lovely evening out.  Charles informs him of the error of his ways and then goes home to bang Erik senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It says something about Erik that it's so important to him to pay for a nice date now that he can afford to. With legal fees and no income his side of his and Charles's endeavor to show each other their favorite places in the city has been on a tight budget. Erik has taken him out the divey, cheap little theatre that shows the world's weirdest movies and sells horrendously greasy nachos, the park with the bizarre statuary and the nice chairable paths, and his favorite sex shop, where they had picked up some gay porn with disabled actors and a gigantic vibrator that goes like a buzzsaw before heading home again to put both to use. This time its different, though. 

It's Erik's turn again, and he is intent on doing it right now that he can. He even does the driving, used to the hand controls by now. Charles laughs and says he feels like Cinderella, grinning at how Erik blushes. They reach the little Italian place Erik loves so well right on time for their reservation. The place isn't spectacularly accessible, but Charles is a seasoned campaigner and hops up the two little stairs to the dining room, making his way down the narrow aisle with his elbows neatly in. It's beautiful to watch, and Erik loves to tell Charles so because then it's his turn to blush. He waits until they're at their table, though, possessive of that moment.

Things go entirely too well. Erik really should have known that they were tempting fate by stopping by a bar from Charles's misspent youth. It's still under the same management, dark and dive-y and only accessible because Charles forces it to be. This year's crop of college kids is here, loud and brassy and alive, and Erik has to shoulder through them to reach the bar and order something brandy-based, because one should never mix grape and grain.

He's just turning back to make the journey to their table again when he sees the hulking man standing over Charles. Close, to he has to crane his neck, and everything about his body language makes Erik leave the drinks on the bar. He makes his way back over quickly, but not quickly enough.

"You fuckin' cripple!' The man roars and Erik recognizes him from the photos. It's Cain, it's Cain here and now and dumping Charles out of his chair and onto the floor like trash, and Erik sees red. He lets out a sound that could only be called a roar, and barrels through the crowd to get to him even as the bouncers start to react.

Charles is faster than all of them, reaching up and grabbing his stepbrother by the balls. He squeezes, twists, and pulls, bringing Cain to his knees, free hand shooting out to punch him in the jaw. Cain is unconscious on the floor by the time Erik reaches them, and Charles is hauling himself back into his chair, blue eyes baleful. Cain groans, eyelids fluttering, and Erik plants a boot on his chest. "Stay down."

Security sides with Charles, since he hadn't even raised his voice when Cain had decided to make it physical. Erik walks out beside Charles's chair, keyed up and trembling lightly, body primed for a fight it didn't get to have. "H-hey, Charles?"

"Yes, love?" He sounds calm. Distracted, but calm. His face is as perfect and remote as one on a cameo brooch, and his gloved hands are steady on the wheels of his chair.

"Can you drive?"

Charles looks up at him and smiles sadly. "Of course."

He doesn't say anything else until they're most of the way home. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Erik."

"Wh-what?"

"Cain brings out the worst in me."

"The sexiest, maybe."

"What?" They swerve slightly with Charles's shock before going straight again.

"Charles, I've been so quiet because I'm adrenalized and trying not to pounce on you. That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life."

"…Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

Erik keeps his hands off of Charles as the door shuts behind them. He gets a white-knuckled grip on the chair handles instead. "Where?" He growls.

"Bedroom."

Erik tries not to charge gracelessly, but it's a near thing. And then he's kneeling on the lift beside Charles, hands knotted into his hair as he kisses him brutally, shaking with half-suppressed desire. He's not even sure how they get to the bedroom, just that they do. All Erik knows for sure is that he wants those hands on him, and he tells Charles so a moment before Charles shoves him across the bed.

"Going to fuck you so hard," he snarls, hauling himself onto the bed beside Erik and shoving Erik's pants down just enough, making him whimper and bury his face in the covers, a flush of heat flowing across his skin. Charles bites his neck, hard and claiming, and knots one hand into Erik's hair, shoving his face down and grabbing the lube with the other one. Erik can hear the bottle knocking in the drawer, and the wet slide of the stuff onto Charles's fingers. He whines and struggles to spread a little more, everything constricted by his trousers only being at mid-thigh. He fumbles backward to hold himself open with one hand as Charles twists two fingers into him, pressing as deep as he can and stretching Erik wide. It burns so badly and feels so fucking good that all he can do is wail into the blanket and shove his hips back. Soon Charles is fucking him with all four fingers, deep and hard and too fast for him to catch his breath. He moans into the bed and ruts against it, the motion forced by Charles's fingers in his ass. Charles is lying against him, warm and heavy and growling filthy encouragement into Erik's ear, making him whimper and sob.

"Please Charles," he whimpers, so close to coming but so far away, "please, please, please—" He cuts himself off with a desperate wail, coming all over the blanket as Charles thrusts just that tiny bit harder.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And last.

The months flow by, divided between his clients at work and Charles at home, and Erik is happy. He spreads that happiness a little bit, because Charles is all right with it so long as it's solely handjobs and only people Erik likes. Such as Mr. Bouncy, who misses him and has lower back and knee pain from his weight anyway. Mercifully, Ms. Shrill prefers a chiropractor, and hasn't been by, presumably shrieking in Azazel's ear now. Charles gets several papers published, the productivity lost to fucking Erik amply recompensed in inspiration. Charles has had several brilliant ideas about genetics while waxing poetic over Erik's body. It's nice to be someone's muse. He says so one lazy afternoon, when he's stretched out spread-eagle on his back for Charles to look at and to touch, and Charles laughs, kissing his neck.

"I'm glad to hear it, and can only hope that I am yours."

Erik blushes, because Charles talks about his weird metal sculptures like they're really beautiful, instead of just bizarre and sometimes freakishly endearing. "I have been doing more of it since being with you. I think you do make me feel more creative."

Charles beams, and stretches out next to him to rest his head on Erik's shoulder and bask in the sun. Erik takes the tacit permission to relax his pose a bit and cuddle Charles properly. "Good," Charles murmurs. "Oh," he adds after a moment, "Raven is coming home, so we'll need to take a raincheck on our next carriage ride."

"Ah, well. There are other games."

Raven has stayed away a long time, but Hank calls a few days after her return. "Oh, Raven," Charles sings, "It's for yooouu!"

"Shut up, moron," she grumbles, snatching the landline from his hand. "Hello?" A slightly goofy look comes over her face, and Charles rolls away, doing his best not to cackle. He's not surprised when Hank arrives in Darwin's cab the next day to step in for a drink that turns into a dinner invitation. Alex pulls up on his bike a bit late, but no one minds that. Hellfire hasn't been for him, and he's currently helping out around Erik's office while he works toward a certificate of his own. He doesn't even do unadvertised specials, saving it all up for Darwin, who goes around glowing these days. So does Alex and even more intensely. He's late because he's been visiting his little brother, the two of the separated by the foster care system when their parents died. Alex has been making his own way for a while, substantially older than his brother. It has been good for them to get back in touch, and Alex tells them all about the kid over pasta.

Hank fits in well with their odd little family, and even if Alex teases him too much Raven sticks up for him and makes him blush, which is absolutely fucking adorable. Apparently things are going well at the law office, and Hank's own bar exam is coming up. When Raven offers to help him study, it's all Charles can do not to tip his chair up in evil glee.


End file.
